I Love You To The Moon And Back
by Bella.fer
Summary: Mera And arthur have been dating for a while.This story explains there journey throught the life together and how there life molds together
1. Where Do I Begin

**Hey guys it's Bella I'm back with another story,This story will be very romantic but very eventful. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Aquaman Charcters not DC comics I'm Just A Fan Telling A Story. 

"_No!" Arthur argued to the politicans "Where not changing anything,As your king I would hope you would respect my descision" Arthur was so Pissed he ended the meeting early "your all dissimed" He stated He walked out of the room before vulko could leave or say anything.Arthur Spritend out of the conference room to the hallway.He was going so fast,He saw a red object blur past him and stoped knowing it was Mera "Mera!" Arthur tried to catch her attention Mera turned around and walked up to him. "Yes My king" Arthur groaned he didn't like Mera calling him "my king" he didn't like her calling him anything other then babe,Arthur, or dadd... anyways "Mera you don't have to call me that" Mera smirked "I don't do it to please myself I do it to drive you crazy,So yea maybe I do it to please myself." They both chuckled Arthur grabed Mera and pulled her into a kiss when they pulled apart Arthur stared "Don't you have a Meeting my queen?" Mera was sad on the inside when he called her queen because Arthur and her and been dating for 1 1/2 and he still hasn't proposed but she didn't tell Arthur "I'm not a queen I'm a princess" Arthur smirked "Yet not a queen yet" Mera got even more sad but didn't show "I gotta go I'm gonna be late for my meeting" She rushed away crying she didn't really have a meeting she told him that so she could be alone for a bit, As she rushed away Arthur secretly followed her and listened to what she was saying Mera cried and said to herself "I hate when he calls me that" "My queen" "Of course I want to be married to Arthur but can't tell him he will think I'm crazy" Mera cried even more.Knowing Mera was sad broke his heart he was going to propose next month on her birthday but maybe that was to late. Arthur swam away because he didn't want Mera to see him Arthur swam to shore,And went to pick up meras ring early it was Atlantan metal but he wanted it engraved saying "I love you Mera forever"-Arthur He went to the place and went to see if he could get the ring early "Hi um I'm Arthur curry and I Wanted to see if I could pick my purchase up early? "Ok what was the purchase" "An engagement ring." The man smiled "Yes sir the ring is finished actually getting polished now,You can have a seat in the wating room" "Thank you" "mmhm" the man said and walked away. There were a ton of woman there staring at him one woman even tried to solicit him "Cmon I know you want me" "I have a girlfriend" he stated "She doesn't have to know" the lady said smirking "Excuse me" Arthur rushed away from her "Is this ring ready" he asked "Yes follow me please" he walked into a room and saw the ring "Is this what you wanted?" "Yes thank you so much" "No problem please follow me" Arthur walked with him where he had to pay Arthur gave him his debit card because he is always in Atlantis so he saved up his money from when he was only on the land only he had 234,567 in his Bank account "Your total is 23,678" He scanned his card and gave it back to him "Thank you have a nice day good luck" Arthur chuckled "you to" Arthur saw that girl again but ran away before she could she him He got in his car and drove back to his dads that's were he left his wallet and on land clothes. He walked into the house "Let me see it" his dad said Arthur gave his dad the bag "Wow that's beautiful I'm sure Mera will love it" He dad said ,His dad had seen Mera when he came to visit and he treated her like his daughter. Arthur gave his dad his -/ wallet and went to change back into his suit and grab his trident, he came back out "Dad the ring is in my drawer I'll be back tonight following the plan" "Ok son I'll see you later" they hugged and Arthur left. He swam back to Atlantis and to the palace he found Mera still crying in their room but this time she looked panicked he looked at the time and released he'd been gone 49 hours Atlantean time. He went into the room and saw Mera "Arthur!" She run up to him and hugged him he hugged her back she was still crying "Where were you!" "I had to run a few errands on land" "on land?" Mera questioned. "Yes I went a couple places and went to see my dad,I'm sorry I worried you" Mera had finally stoped crying and quietly said "I thought you left me" Arthur couldn't hear what she said but he managed to get out "left me" "what Why would I leave you" Mera sighed "Arthur you don't love me I can tell" Arthur was shocked he didn't know she felt that way "Mera" he said going face to face with her "I am in love with you, nobody else" Mera looked relived "Are you sure" He smiled "I'm sure,plus there no other gorgeous woman in Atlantis other I'm attached to other than you" Mera smiled and blushed "Drop dead gorgeous thank you very much" she smirked. Arthur pulled her body into his and kissed her. "Now Let's go to bed I don't think i can survive a third night without you" Arthur smiled "I was thinking we could stay the night on land" Mera smiled "What?" "Cmon please you can see my dad my mom should be going to so cmon" Mera smiled "Wait won't your dad be surprised I don't want to ruin his evening?" "No it will be fine"_

_ FLASHBACK_

_"Ok so the plan his I will bring her here tonight to spend the night and tomorrow we will spend the day together and I'll propose over dinner Tommrow" Arthur explained "Alright sounds good just don't go crazy tonight some people are actually going to sleep" Tom said while laughing Arthur blushed trying to not show it "Ok dad" "I'll see you tonight"_

_ PRESENT _

_"He will be happy to have you Mera" Mera smiled. And just like that they left,When they got to the house Arthur stoped Mera "Mera you know I love you right?" Mera smiled but was confused "Yes of course I do" Arthur kisses her hard she kissed back.They went and knocked on the door "Arthur Mera! Hi" Tom huged Mera and Arthur and asked "So what bring you guys" Arthur had asked him to act like he didn't know they were coming. Mera said "Arthur said he wanted to spend the night on land" Arthur looked and Mera thinking "Damn she's mine" Tom smiles and said "Ofcourse Arthur you know where your room his" Arthur jumped in and said "Mera I'll be right there you can go ahead." She looked confused but went with it, "the ring is were she can't find it right?" "Yes son it's in a pear of your boxers" Tom did that as a joke Arthur sighed "Thx dad also wears mom?" "She already asleep" "oh ok goodnight dad" "goodnight night son and um there's a box in your dresser like I said don't go crazy" Arthur blushed and snorted at the same time,He knew exactly what his dad meant when he said that. Tom went to bed and Arthur walked into his room Mera was in the bathroom where she put their tridents,She came out in the hoodie she wore everytime they would spend the night there Arthur came up behind her and kissed her neck "Arthur.." he kept kissing her neck and eventually spun her around and kissed her lips. they made there was to the bed without breaking the kiss he took his suit off and began to take her hoodie of,He kissed her neck and made his way down he didn't even bother going into his dresser they were trying,they had no luck but they wanted to keep trying anyway._

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter stay turned for the next one️**


	2. The plan

**Hey guys I'm back here's another chapter of I Love You To The Moon And Back Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any aquaman characters nor dc characters.**

_Arthur woke up at 4:00Am with a ton of energy so he desired to go for a run he Hadn't been able to since well he lives underwater he Put on sweatpants and a T-Shirt and Before he left he left a note and it said "I will be back soon Mera I love you." It wasn't to cheesy but he didn't want her to flip out so he left her a notice. About 2 hours later he walked into the house and saw Mera sitting on the couch with the dog petting him. "Hey you" Mera said while getting up to kiss him. "So you ready to head back to Atlantis?" Mera asked "Well" "I left vulko I charge for today as well" Arthur stated "why?" Mera asked. "Because we never get a break and I wanted to take you out." "Aww Arthur" Mera smiled and kissed him again. "Now since you don't have clothes my mom agreed to help you out" Mera smiled,Just then Atlanta walked out of the room "Well hello Mera" Altlanna Said. Atlanna knee all about the plan so she knew exactly what to do. "Mera we have a lot to do cmon" Atlanna grabed her and just as they walked into Atlannas room Tom came out "Ok that's my que to go" Tom walked out and said "They should be fine." _

_ MERAS POV_

I've never had normal makeup put on my face I'm used to wearing underwater products,Atlanna is so nice to help me so won't let me do anything though she brought me straight to the bathroom for my makeup.she did my makeup and it took awhile but damn I look even more gorgeous. "What do you think" Atlanna asked me I replied by saying "I love it thank you so much" Atlanna smiled "Ok now to hair" Atlanna jumped right in

ARTHURS POV

_I looked at my dad as he just laughed I Was confused as to why he was laughing I said "Dad what what is So funny"_

_He smiled "You're getting married" I snorted and said "Dad I haven't even proposed yet" He laughed at me like I was a entertainer "Doesn't matter" He laughed so hard I though he might pass out when he finally stoped laughing he said to me "Go go Get dressed" I Got up and went to find something to wear I ended up choosing a Plaid Shirt with some Khaki Pants And fixed my hair and I was done._

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER.

_Mera was done getting ready and so was Arthur and His father were sitting Down on the couch and Mera came out of the Room. Mera was wearing A Beautiful Black dress that rested on her shoulders the dress went up to her knees in the front but in the back her dress flowed behind her. Her hair Was Curled And parted To One side, She was wearing bright red lipstick, Gold Dangle Earrings, And Black heels. Tom And Atlanna Smiled and looked at Arthur, Arthur Rose From the Couch And Went up To Mera and said "You look Gorgeous" Arthur stated. Mera smiled "You don't look to bad yourself Mr.Curry" Arthur smiled. Atlanna started crying " You guys are to cute" Tom smiled and hugged Atlanna.Arthur stated "We should probably Get going mera" "Your right" Mera huged Atlanna and tom and so did Arthur "Bye guys." "Bye! have fun!" Arthur cheaked His pocket to make sure he had the ring his wallet and keys and he had all of them so they left _


	3. Oh It Gets Better!

**Hey guys I'm back so I wanted to split the engagement into two chapters so yes the engagement is in this chapter enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the aquaman nor dc Comiccharcters.**

"Cmon your serious" Mera asked while laughing "Yes I'm serious the woman tried to solicit me!" Arthur chuckled "I don't blame her" Mera smirked while saying. They where driving to a private place Arthur had picked out.when they arrived he made Mera put on a blindfold,He walked her to the up to the area and took of the blindfold she gasped and smiled,The floor was Lined up with roses leading up to the table At the table where roses Arthur got for Mera to eat. The table was beautifully set up and romantic. Mera started crying "You did all this for me" Arthur hugged her "Ofcourse I did I love you" Mera hugged him. They walked to the table, Since they didn't really eat anything other than fish well that's what they had just cooked Ofcourse,Mera knew how to use a fork because Atlanna tought her how. They waiter came and brought them there food.They ate and Arthur had already prepayed the people so he didn't have to pay.Arthur rose from his chair and went by Mera, Mera stood up thinking they were leaving but he stopped her "Mera" "I love you so much you make me so happy,I had never believed in love until I met you.You are the only reason i have become the person I am I can't even describe how incredible you are I want to spend the rest of my life you I want you to be my wife mother of my children and my only one." He got down on one knee "Y'Mera Xebella Challa Will you marry me?" Mera Broke into tears "Yes" "Yes i will Marry you" Arthur put the ring on Mera's finger And they kissed "I love you Mera" "I'm pregnant" She blurted out Arthur pulled out of their hug "What?" Mera smiled "I'm a 6 weeks pregnant" Arthur smiled and picked Mera up and spun her "Were gonna be parents" Mera smiled "We are." "And where getting married" Mera stated They kissed And left the place and drove back to the lighthouse.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

They got to the lighthouse and Mera Smiled.They went in and Arthur's parents where on the couch. Atlanna and Tom Got up and went up to them Mera said "We're getting married!" Atlanna and Tom smiled and congratulated them. Arthur interupted "Oh,It gets better." Mera looked at him and smiled Mera said "I'm pregnant" Atlanna and Tom where shocked they congratulated them even more and after a long celebration they all went to their rooms. Mera grabbed Arthur's hoodie and put it on and crawled in bed Arthur but on a pear of sweatpants but no shirt "I love you Mera" Mera faced him "I love you to" They kissed and went to bed.


	4. Alexander

Hey Guys I'm back,So this chapter is about 4 months after the engagement the wedding has not happened and Mera is around 5 Months pregnant. So Now that you're all Caught up Plz Enjoy!

_Mera Was Awake and Could not fall asleep,She was Hungry But full at the same time She Gave up Trying to sleep And got up Out of bed Not waking Arthur up. She swam Around the palace When she heard a Noise she walked to where she heard the noise she found A familiar Face she didn't know exactly who it was till he looked at her. Meras heart skipped a Beat seeing him "Alexander?" The man looked at Mera and chuckled "Well Hello miss Victim" Mera Broke into tears. Not knowing what to do._

_FLASHBACK _

_Mera was in her room When she heard a knock at The door she opened it and saw Alexander which at the time was her "Boyfriend" "Hey babe" Alexander said before kissing her. "What's up" Mera asked Alexander. He was smiling this whole time almost smirking creeping Mera out Alexander closed meras door and locked it he grabbed meras waist and started kissing her neck Mera shivered Alexander kept slaping her every time she tried to talk to him at this point she was crying.Alexander began to take of her suit and she tried to fight but her punched her even more She didn't know what to do,She finally pushed him off and He threw her Acrose the room He grabbed her and took of her suit she kept pushing of and he kept punching her,And this point Mera could only see out of one eye.Mera finally kicked him of she put her suit back of and walked out of the room. Mera rushed to Arthur's room at this time they were close friends weren't dating though _

_DISCLAIMER: this was before Arthur became king I made up that there was like a break from all the fighting and when he became king what happens in the movie when he becomes king is what happened there's just a time split.Also they call each other babe as a friend thing _

_When Mera got to Arthur's room she walked in without knocking Arthur came out of the bathroom and saw Mera crying sitting on the bed "Omg babe what happened" Arthur questioned. Mera was just sitting there "Alexander" she finally said quietly Arthur became furious he hated him but left it alone because he loved Mera to much "That son of a bitc.." "please don't do anything Arthur" Mera begged "why not" Arthur questioned "Because if you love me you won't" Arthur sighed "Fine mer" Arthur layed Mera on his bed and helped her get comfortable she soon fell asleep and he fell asleep beside her and made sure to lock the door so Alexander didn't try to get in_. Mera woke up early in the morning she shock arthur to get him up "Whats wrong mera" mera looked at him and without saying anything she kissed him he kissed her back and then pulled away "Mera...Are you sure you wanna do this?" Mera looked at him and smiled "1000% sure" Arthur chuckled and began kissing her again.

THE NEXT DAY

Arthur woke up before Mera and looked around,they didn't drink at all so he remembered everything from last night,he watched Mera sleep and smiled. Mera finally woke up and smiled at Arthur "Goodmorning Mera" "Goodmorning indeed" Mera said while smiling. "I woke up early and requested they get Alexander he is out of the palace,he is in the antlanic dungeon" Mera looked at Arthur "Thank you" Arthur smiled "Mhmm" and kissed her

PRESENT

Mera finally got herself together "What..What are doing here" Alexander smirked "I'm Free It May have been 2 Years but I'm back" "Alexander you need to leave" Alexander frowned "What?Why? Oh I don't really care all I know is I want revenge and your my victim!" He grabbed Mera and threw her against a wall stomach first.She started crying because she felt the baby kicking all day and it stoped once she hit the wall. "Let go of me!" Alexander turned her "Why? You didn't let me finish!" Mera finally saw guards and screamed for help the guards captured Alexander and took him back to prison. Mera was crying in pain and of worry. The guards looked at Mera "I'm..I'm fine you may go" the guards left and Mera tried to rush away but could not move she saw another guard come and called them over "Guard! Please get king Arthur" "Ok lady Y'Mera" about five minutes later she saw Arthur "Mera! What happened?" "Arthur..I think there's something wrong with the baby" Arthur helped her up and rushed her to her OB-GYN.

"Y'Mera and King Arthur I'm afraid there is some free fluid in your stomach,With a simple procedure we can remove it" The OB-GYN explained. "Is this effective to the baby?" Mera asked "Yes this free fluid can stop the baby from getting enough nutrition to countinue growing" Mera and Arthur looked at each other and shook there heads. "I want the Procedure as soon as possible"Mera Stated "We have a available doctor we can do this procedure now if u like" Mera took a deep breath "Ok" she said and held Arthur's hand tightly.

1 Hour Later

Mera is recovering from her procedure,Arthur sits bye her."Ar..Arthur?" Mera says quietly "Mera I'm here." "How are u feeling"Arthur asks Mera and squeezes her hand. "Sleepy but better" Mera states. Arthur smiles "I love u Mera,To the moon and back" Meras eyes light up as those words disappear from Arthur's mouth. "I love you to" Mera says smiling more than ever.


End file.
